


Homesick

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [14]
Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriend Park Jaebeom | Jay Park, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: You're homesick but Jay misunderstands.





	Homesick

I sighed as I stepped into the venue Jay told me his AOMG party would be at. It was already packed with people I didn’t know and didn’t care to. I saw red cups filled to the brim with alcohol and tipsy people everywhere. It’s not that I didn’t want to be there… Well, actually, I didn’t.

I walked around, trying to find Jay or some kind of familiar face. I needed someone I knew. It was difficult attempting to  maneuver through the hoards of people Jay and his colleagues invited. To be quite honest, I want even sure what the point of this party was. But I suppose that’s just like Jay. He doesn’t need a reason to throw a party. He’ll do it just because he was in the mood to.

As I pushed through unfamiliar faces, I saw Jay talking to a group of people. I sighed. It really looks like he’s having fun. I should leave him alone and not brig him down with my sour mood.

So I found some random corner that everyone seemed to be avoiding. I was kind of grateful for that. I relaxed a little and let myself watch everyone else have fun. Unfortunately, it only brought my mood down more.

I didn’t mean to be such a bummer, but I was homesick and missed my friends and family. Ever since I came here to Korea and met Jay, things have changed a lot. I guess it didn’t really hit me how far from home I was until I got here. I’m constantly thinking about them and my hometown. I mean, I’m glad that I’m in a new and exciting place, but sometimes I have one of those days. My friends and family are very important to me and the fact that they’re so out of reach sucks.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and decided to see what everyone was up to. I decided I’d text my mom to see what she was doing. It’s been a few days since I’ve messaged her because things have been pretty busy at work and with Jay’s occupation as well. I just hoped she was around to respond to me.

**To: Mama [10:24pm]**

_Hey mom_

**From: Mama [10:26pm]**

_Hi honey! How are you? I hope you’re well!_

**To: Mama [10:26pm]**

_Yeah, I’m alright. A little homesick, that’s all. How’re you and dad?_

**From: Mama [10:27pm]**

_We’re holding up just fine. How’s Korea and Jay?_

**To: Mama [10:27pm]**

_It’s okay, and so his he…_

**From: Mama [10:27pm]**

_What’s with the dots? What’s up?_

**To: Mama [10:27pm]**

_I guess I just didn’t realize how much I’d miss home when I first got here._

**From: Mama [10:28pm]**

_Don’t be sad, buttercup! Your father and I are always here. Just because you’re not in the same place as us doesn’t mean you can’t call us and talk to us about anything. We love you very much._

I smiled to myself as I read her message. She always knows how to make me feel better.

**To: Mama [10:28pm]**

_Thanks, mom. You always know how to cheer me up._

**From: Mama [10:28pm]**

_Of course, sweetie. I love you._

**To: Mama [10:28pm]**

_I love you too, mom. I’ll talk to you later._

**From: Mama [10:29pm]**

_Okay, message me soon! Bye bye._

**To: Mama [10:29pm]**

_Bye._

I sighed as I looked up from my phone. I looked around a little and found myself frowning again. It’s one thing to talk to my mom on the phone, but it’s another to see her in person. I sighed to myself. Right after she cheered me up, here I am in my feelings again.

I put my phone away and leaned back against the wall behind me. I kind of just wanted to go home. I was seriously contemplating just leaving, when someone got my attention.

“Y/N.” I heard an unhappy sounding voice to my left. I looked and saw Jay with a frown.

“Oh, hey.” I gave him a sheepish smile. “What’s up?”

“What are you doing?” He asked at little aggressively. It definitely took me aback.

“What do you mean?” I asked, brushing off his tone.

“What do I mean? I’m having this party and you’re not even trying to socialize or have a good time. And you were on your phone.” He said in an accusing tone.

I scoffed at him and gave him an incredulous expression. “Sorry for not talking to people I don’t know.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“Well maybe if you tried talking to them, you wouldn’t be strangers.” He raised his voice at me.

“Are you seriously yelling at me right now?” I yelled right back.

“Who were you talking to anyway, huh?”

“Why does it concern you?”

“Because I’m your boyfriend. It concerns me.”

“You’re ridiculous.” I said under my breath. I sighed. “And for your information, it was my mother.” I responded harshly. “I think I’m just gonna go. I really don’t need this right now. I’m already upset and you’re only making things worse.” I said, trying to push past him.

He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to look at him. “You’re upset? Why?” He asked with a frown.

“Because I’m homesick! I miss my family and friends!” I shouted frustratedly. “To be honest, it sucks being somewhere like this, seeing everyone getting along and being happy when I’m miles away from the people I love.”

Jay looked at me. “I’m sorry, Y/N. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were having so much fun, I didn’t want to bother you.” I sighed, feeling drained.

“You’re important to me. If you’re feeling upset in any way, I want you to tell me. I’m supposed to be there for you.” He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. “I’m sorry for getting so upset. I don’t know why I yelled at you like that.”

“It’s okay.” I let out a breath and took in his scent. It comforted me. “I just miss everyone.”

“Then how about we take a little trip back home?” He suggested. I looked up at him, surprised.

“You’d really do that for me?” I asked.

“Of course I would, Y/N. Your happiness is my priority. Besides, it really has been a while since you’ve seen your family.” He smiled.

“You’re too good for me, Jay.” I said as I buried my face in his chest again.

“Nah, I just love you a lot.” He chuckled.

“I love you too.” I smiled.


End file.
